Nagi, daughter of the snakes
by NReddy
Summary: Eesha is an orphan who runs away from her uncle in India to Forks. She begins to develop strange powers, and they grow stronger after encountering her soul mate, Paul. But Paul is determined to ignore the imprint,and it almost kills them. Lemons. Paul/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I was born and raised in India till the age of 16. My parents, Laila and Neal Sena, were wealthy landowners. People were envious of our fortune, yet they loved my parents because of their generosity and kindness. My father was also the head of our village, called Nagamani. I've heard many stories about him. Supposedly, he was quite handsome as a youth, yet very wild and spoilt being the sole heir of his parent's massive fortune. However my mother's love changed him into the respectable and caring person he became before he died. They were the perfect parents and I had the perfect life. I didn't know what misery was.

But fate was selfish. Within a week, my whole life changed and no one would have ever expected it. One day after returning from work, my father was bitten by a cobra. I remember finding him on the floor, seeing his blank stare and thinking it was just a joke. I tried to wake him up, but soon realized that it was too late. He was dead.

When my mom found out, all I could see was the anger in her eyes. No tears, just pure rage. She hugged me and gave me her emerald necklace, the one I'd always been attracted to as a child.

She told me, "I want you to always be strong, my Eesha. You have a lot coming ahead of you, but I will always be there in your heart. Promise me that you will never take this necklace off. It is a part of you now."

She gave me a last sad smile and left into the stormy night. I never saw her again

One week later, my father's cousin, Raj Sena, who my father had trusted with his life, locked me away in the attic of the mansion, while he told the chiefs of the village that I had ran away because of the grief of my parents death. After a failed search for me, they decided to transfer all my parents' property to him. Weeks turned to months, but during that time he never harmed or touched me at all. He would bring me food three times a day as if I was a dog and look me over, as though he was evaluating my condition. I never understand why he did that, but it definitely creeped me out. It confused me why he didn't just kill me. After all, I was the evidence of his greed.

Nisha, who was my mother's closest friend since childhood, never trusted Raj and knew he was hiding something. She was determined to find out the truth so after a few months, she pretended to be in love with Raj and tricked him into telling her about my captivity. She helped me escape and we ran away to the United States, straight to Forks, Washington, which had a small enough population where he would never find us. I didn't understand why we had to escape so far away and I couldn't help but feel that Nisha was hiding something. Something much more serious than what I already knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I woke up early, so early that it was still dark outside and there was no sign of the sun. Truth is, I loved the silence of the night and the sense of mystery it carried. I tiptoed down the stairs, afraid of waking up Nisha and then went outside to sit on the porch. We only moved in last week, but so far I loved my new home. It was in a secluded part of Forks, on the outskirts of the city. It was actually very close to the La Push reservation. The house we lived in was more like a cottage, with only two bedrooms, but it was sufficient for the two of us.

Even after an entire year, Nisha is still convinced that Raj is searching for me. She purposely bought a house that was secluded so that it would be easier to keep a low profile. I don't know how that's going to be possible, now that I'm starting school at Forks High and Nisha was going to be the new art teacher there, but I guess I have to try.

Today was actually my first day of school. It would be an understatement if I said I was nervous, because truthfully, I was terrified. Over the past week, I had been indulging in American television, hoping to discover new ways of how to communicate with people and just seem normal. In India, I went to a strict all girls school. The teachers would strike our hand with canes if they caught us chewing gum and would send a student out of the classroom if she was playing with her hair or daydreaming. It was like torture and sometimes I would feel like a robot. I honestly didn't know what to do with the newfound freedom that I now had.

I hoped that I would make some good friends here. Back at home, my classmates used to hate me. They were always jealous that I had such nice clothes and so much attention wherever I went. I would have been happy to have a lifestyle like them, but they never understood.

Anyways, Nisha didn't even want me to join public high school. She thought it would be better if I was home-schooled, away from the eyes of the public. After a huge argument with her and me winning as usual, she agreed to let me join. Nisha was ridiculous sometimes, but I still loved her. She was the only one that had been there for me during the hardest part of my life. Being only 27, she had sacrificed so much for me.

As I saw the sun begin to rise, I decided it was time to go inside. I drank some milk and went upstairs to take a shower. I looked in the mirror and sighed again. Why did I have to be so strange looking? I had overly large green eyes, long curly black hair to my waist and golden colored skin. I was also really tall for a girl, 5'9, and had curves that were too developed for my thin frame. I took a nice cold shower to stay fresh the whole day. I wore some jeans and a white cotton tee shirt, then put my hair in a ponytail. I did not want to attract attention to myself, which is hard considering that I'm in one of the smallest cities in the country.

When I went downstairs, I saw Nisha making me some eggs for breakfast. She looked at me with a worried frown when she saw that I was ready.

"Eesha, are you sure you want to go?" she asked.

"Yes, Nisha, I'm sure, we already talked about this-"

She cut me off, "- but there's no hurry, I mean whats the point when home schooling can give you all the education you need? These kids are not as nice as they seem, like on TV…"

Ugh, she was making me nervous about school now, but I couldn't let her know that. "Nisha, don't worry about me. I need a change…. I don't like hiding anymore" I said the last part quietly but I knew she heard.

After eating, Nisha offered to drive me to school, but I wanted to walk since it wasn't raining. The school was a couple miles away, but along the way, I enjoyed the feel of the breeze on my face, the smell of fresh morning dew and the sound of birds chirping to each other.

About half way there, a black car drove by me and slowed down. The driver, a boy who looked my age, rolled the window down. "Hey, do you need a ride to school?"

"No thanks! Its close by, I think I'll just walk," I said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let a pretty lady walk all the way to school alone." He was smirking when he said this and staring at my chest. Ugh, really? My first encounter with someone in months and this is what it had to be like? I sighed internally.

Then I looked at the time and saw that I had only 10 minutes for school to start. Great, now I have to get that ride. "Alright, I'll come with you…."

"Evan, my names Evan" he gave me a wink. Why did I want to go to school again? He looked at me like he was expecting something.

Oh, duh. "My names Eesha" We drove to school while he chatted on and asked me questions I really didn't want to answer.

"Thanks for the ride" I said and quickly left before he could ask me something else. A lot of people stared, I think it was made worse by the fact that I came with Evan. He was cute I guess, a nice smile, carefree eyes, but he didn't fit the picture of my dream man. Yes, I read romance novels, but always in secret, away from Nisha's prying eyes. I fantasize about a handsome tall man with captivating dark eyes. Watching the sun rise together with his strong arms around me. Devouring me with his hungry kisses, large hands trailing down my waist…. Oops, I was off in lala land. I blushed as I noticed people looking, no, staring at me with a confused expression. Hopefully, I wasn't doing anything weird like drooling or smiling like an idiot. Yup, I was definitely crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I got my schedule out and saw that my first class was math with Mrs. Harris, room 27. Great, I had no idea where that was. I looked around a little frantically but I couldn't find it. The rooms just had to be in the wrong order and class was going to start! I was biting my fingernails off, when a pretty brown-haired girl walked up to me.

"Hey, I'm Bella. You're new here, aren't you? Do you need any help finding your classes?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah, thanks, that would be great! My names Eesha" I said a bit too enthusiastically. "I have Mrs. Harris first."

She told me she was going there too, so we walked to class together. Bella went and sat next to a handsome pale boy and gestured for me to sit in front of her. He introduced himself to me as Bella's boyfriend Edward. Evan walked in and after noticing that I was there, sat down next to me. He gave me a wink that he probably thought was attractive but only made me cringe.

As the class went on, I was only half paying attention. I began to feel uncomfortable, like my stomach was twisting. My throat then felt like it was burning. I touched it and realized that it was my mother's necklace and the stone was hot and scalding my skin. Weird. How did the stone suddenly become like that? It was always cold, never hot like this. I felt strange too, and had this incredible urge to leave the room.

So when the bell rang, I basically sprinted out and ran into the closest bathroom. I heard some girls laughing at me and suddenly felt ashamed. I probably resembled a crazy 4 year old. I fingered my necklace and felt that it was cold again and the turning in my stomach was gone. What in the world was happening to me? I splashed some cold water on my face and left the bathroom, keeping my eyes on the floor. This was so weird and embarassing.

When lunch arrived, Bella was there, with a worried look on her face. "Eesha, are you okay, you seemed in a hurry about something?"

Aw, she was sweet. I smiled at her gently. "I'm fine, just a little stomach ache, don't worry about it." I got a banana and a water from the lunch line and sat down with some of Bella's friends. I recognized them from some of our classes and they seemed friendly. Then Edward joined us and that burning on my throat came back. I tried to ignore it as we talked amongst each other.

Bella asked "So, I heard you're from India. That must be a huge change."

"Yeah thats definitely an understatement, but I like it here so far. Forks is so beautiful. " I said genuinely. Suddenly, I felt my necklace start to grow hot again. I held the stone discretely in the palm of my hand, trying to relieve the uncomfortable feeling. I glanced around and noticed that Edward Cullen was staring at me with a look of confusion. I let go of the chain and Edward noticed it.

He said, "That's an interesting necklace you have. Where did you get it from?" He looked really intrigued.

I met his eyes and replied, " Its m-" But then I suddenly couldn't breathe and my throat felt like it was closing up. I held my hands tightly around my throat as I started to panic. The last thing I heard was Nisha calling my name and then I blacked out.

_Dream_

_I saw my mother, she was dressed in a flowy white dress, sitting on a large rock. There was a river nearby. She stood up when she noticed me and gave me one of her warm hugs._

"_Eesha, I am so sorry I had to leave you, but it was my time to go, just as it was your father's. I am glad that Nisha is there for you, she has always been kind to me._

"_But she does not know one important thing about me. She does not know that I am a Nagi, princess of the cobras. You remember the stories I told, don't you?" She asked._

"_Yes, but how can you be a snake? That's not possible" I said in confusion_

"_It is, my dear. If someone used supernatural powers on me, I would turn into a Nagi cobra involuntarily, unless I was wearing that emerald necklace which I gave you. Otherwise, a Nagi can change into her true form at will. That stone is a cobra gem; never take it off because it will always protect and guide you. Since you are my daughter, you may also go through the change, but only if you meet the one who makes you whole; your soul mate. After I met your father, I discovered that I was a Nagi and my powers began to develop. But before that, I was as ordinary as a girl could be. If you become a Nagi, you will gain many powers, including healing abilities, and a knack to find hidden treasures and locate people. The powers must never be misused otherwise it will only end in destruction."_

_"Your father's death was planned, Eesha. Raj knew that I was a Nagi. We trusted him enough to tell him what I was. But it was the worst mistake we ever did. Raj would urge me to go on treasure hunts with him because of my talent and we found so many jewels and precious artifacts. One day I found a beautiful green cobra gem hidden in a cave and I knew instinctively that it was mine, so I didn't tell Raj about it. When I went home, I made a necklace out of it and after putting it on, I felt more powerful than ever. When I met Raj that day, the gem helped me see his aura and I knew that he was not a good person. His aura showed me that he was greedy, deceiving and filled with jealousy. I knew that we couldn't trust him, so I tried telling your father about it, but he didn't believe me._

_I guess Raj overheard, because the next day he put a cobra in our room and it bit your father. He had studied the legends and knew that the only way a Nagi's mate could be killed is if he was poisoned by another cobra. But once a Nagi's mate dies, her powers dissapear, and leave the world too. I rushed over to Nisha's house and asked her to run away with you when the time was right and she agreed._

_"Then Raj imprisoned you because he wanted to use you for his selfish desires. He thought that since you were the same age as me when I began to change, that it would be the same for you. The stories never mentioned what triggers the change into a Naga. I never even knew about it until I met your father. Raj watched over you carefully, but of course nothing happened."_

_"Actually, something strange did happen today. I was in class, and my necklace was burning hot. It was scalding my neck. WIhat does that mean?" I asked._

_Mom looked excited when I told her that. "You are beginning to go through the change and it has caused the gem to become activated. Someone could have used their powers on you and it turned hot to protect you from them. There are more supernatural creatures than just Nagas'" She paused. "Have your met someone recently?" she asked randomly._

"_What? You mean that soul mate thing like you and dad? I gasped. "Oh no!...I hope its not Evan-"_

"_-You will definitely know when you meet him. I can sense that it will be very soon. That's why you are beginning to change" my mom said, smiling._

"_How will I know?" I asked with confusion_

"_You will just know" she said mysteriously. "I have to go. Your father is waiting for me." She waved at someone on the other side of the river and I saw that it was my dad. "Promise me that you won't take off the necklace, please. I love you so much, Eesha." She kissed my cheek and walked across the river without touching the water. She hugged my father and waved goodbye. Then they were gone._

The first thing I heard when I woke up was whispering voices.

"Edward, it doesn't matter" Bella said as if she was frustrated.

"Bella that's not normal. Something is off about her."

"So what if she's not normal. Nothing is normal about our lives, so why does it matter? You can't hear my mind and you can't hear hers'. There doesn't always have to be an explanation!"

I grunted from the pain in throat and they looked up at me. I then realized that they had been talking about me. I felt my heart race at the possibilities. They were not normal, or atleast Edward wasn't. He could read minds?… Then it suddenly made sense. My necklace had burned my throat because Edward used his supernatural ability to read minds on me, which means the dream was real. The memory of my entire dream came back to me and I remembered the promise I made to my mom. I felt around my neck and gasped when I couldn't find it.

Edward said, "she's looking for her necklace" and Bella handed it to me.

I glared at Edward and asked "You can read minds?" Bella seemed startled but Edward did not look surprised. I quickly put my necklace on.

He said calmly, "Yes, I can, or atleast in most cases I can. My father, Dr. Cullen, took off your necklace because it scalded the skin on your neck. Now I realize that it was because I had been listening to your thoughts. I am really sorry about that. I'll try not to do it again."

I was flattered by his apology, "So, you listened to my thoughts just then, about how I'm a Naga and all?" I asked, not really surprised.

"Yes, sorry about that. It was rude of me." He looked down, appearing ashamed. I laughed at him. Honestly, his manners were just too funny.

I asked Bella, "do you know if I can leave?."

She nodded. "Yup. But don't want to know what Edward is before you go?"

"Of course I do. I just don't like to pry." I looked pointedly at Edward. It almost looked like he was blushing, but it was too hard to tell. "Im sure I'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, I'll just let my imagination run wild"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Nisha dropped me home after that. I told her that I was just feeling lightheaded and fainting isn't that unusual, but I could tell she didn't believe me. Nisha was always a shrewd woman though and she definitely knew something was up. She gave me the silent treatment all the way home and then went into her room to sulk in silence. I felt sorry for offending her, but I knew I couldn't tell her and burden her with all this. She looked happy for the first time today when I saw her teaching and I wanted her to stay that way. It was the least I could do for all the sacrifices she made for me.

I was lying down in my bed, when Nisha came in. She looked tired.

"Eesha, can we talk?" I nodded. "Look, I know this is going to make you upset, but I think that you should take a break from school and continue homeschooling again."

"No! Please Nisha, I had fun today. Everyone gets dizzy once in a while. See, I'm perfectly fine now." I twirled around for emphasis.

"No, Eesha, it's not perfectly fine. People don't faint for no reason" she said.

"-but Dr. Cullen said I was fine. He said I was hypoglycemic."

"I don't care what he said. He's not the one taking care of you." She sighed. "I called the office to tell them that you're not going to Forks High anymore. I don't think you're ready."

"What! How is that fair? I'm safe here Nisha. I never asked you for one thing except that I go to school with everyone else. You treat me like I'm made of glass or something. I want to make friends and have fun like any other kid, but you're basically suffocating me" I stated.

She looked angry. "I'm not arguing with you about this. You don't even trust me enough to explain what really happened. You will do as I say." She said with finality.

"You're not my mom so don't try to be. It's not going to work!" I said angrily, but I instantly regretted it. She looked like I'd slapped her. "Nisha, I'm sorry. Please…" Tears started falling down my cheeks. My mom would have been ashamed of me. Why was I so ungrateful?

I ran outside into the forest before I could say anything else in anger, and instantly felt calmer. I ran without thinking of where I was going, distracted with my thoughts, and then realized with a jolt that I wasn't on the trail anymore. I looked at my watch and saw that it had been an hour since I left the house. I looked around anxiously and realized I was lost. I breathed in deeply to preventing myself from hyperventilating and though of possible solutions. I reached into my pocket to get my phone but then remembered that I left it at home.

I screamed in frustration. Why was I always such an idiot? I couldn't do anything right. I tried to calm myself before I had a full born panic attack in the middle of a forest and sat down on a linearly og. I closed my eyes and hummed to myself quietly. I used to do this when Raj locked me up after realizing my mom was never coming back. I hated the feeling of being alone but humming made me feel like my mom was there with me and I was safe…

After a few minutes, I heard something…something that was breathing. I opened my eyes and saw a massive wolf standing just four feet away from me. I gasped in shock and the wolf backed away a little. Huh, that's strange. Predatory animals don't usually back away from their meals like that. I looked the wolf over, observing that it was male. He was a unique grey color and in the dark forest, his coat shined liked silver. I looked into his brown eyes for the first time and was startled by how deep and human they looked. I knew instinctively that the wolf would not hurt me and I edged closer, wanting to touch its fur.

The wolf stepped closer to me, but then whimpered and I noticed a huge bleeding gash on his leg."Oh, you poor thing. Let me help you." His ears perked up after I said that. I crept towards him and bent down to look at his leg. I don't know why, but it made me feel upset that my wolf was hurt. Wait, why did I just think? My wolf? I was definitely going crazy.

I cautiously touched his leg but the wolf started growling at me and backing away. He looked angry but I didn't care. I knew he wouldn't hurt me and I wanted to help him. "No, stop being a bad wolf and sit down right now" I commanded him. Surprisingly, he sat down but continued growling at me angrily.

I gently placed my palm on his wound and closed my eyes, humming the lullaby my mom sang to me. After a minute, he stopped growling and I removed my hand, instantly missing his warmth. I was shocked to see that there was no evidence of the gash left, not even a scar.

The wolf looked surprised too. My mom said that I would have healing powers as a Naga, but I hadn't met my soul mate yet so how was that possible? I stared up at my wolf curiously and saw that he had a look of pride and admiration in his eyes. Weird. Then he crouched down and I realized that he wanted me to get on his back. He rose back up and ran through the forest. Wow, he was fast! I laughed in excitement and he ran faster. I saw the trees swishing behind us and the breeze felt wonderful in my hair.

Soon, I saw that the beach was just ahead of us. My wolf came to a stop and allowed me to get off. Then I looked into his eyes and said "thank you. I probably would have passed out again if you weren't there to help me." It looked like he understood what I said because he started growling . "Ssshhh, I'm fine now, don't worry." I scratched him behind the ear and gave him a kiss on the head. He looked stunned but then started growling again and looking at me angrily.

I don't know why, but it made me feel depressed and rejected. A wave of sadness washed over me. I walked away from him and onto the beach while the tears came back again, freely pooling down my cheeks. After all, I was the reason for everyone's unhappiness; my classmates in India hated me because I had a better lifestyle than them, my parents were killed because Raj wanted me and the family fortune, Nisha was burdened with me even though I wasn't her responsibility and the wolf now hated me for some unknown reason. I just couldn't do anything right.

I woke up feeling something warm tugging at my hair."Wow, her hair is so soft and pretty, isn't it?" I heard a child's voice ask.

"Claire, don't touch her, come here" a worried voice yelled from far away.

"Shush" she whispered loudly. " she's sleeping, just like princess Arora." I opened my eyes slowly, blinking as the bright sunlight hit my eyes. "Yay, she's awake Quil. Look, she's awake!" she said as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. I looked to my right and saw a little girl around the age of 6 crouched down next to me. She grinned "My name is Claire and this is my bestest big brother Quil." She pointed to a tall tan skinned man next to her. He offered a small forced smile like he was trying his hardest not to pull her away from my side.

They were obviously both natives, which meant that I was in La Push. As I looked around, I noticed that it was at the beach. "That's a pretty name. I'm Eesha" I said.

"Thanks" she beamed. "Why were you sleeping on the beach?" she asked innocently.

"I went running and I got tired, so I took a nap here."

"You have leaves and twigs in your hair" She said laughing and picked out a few of them. "Did you run through the forest or something?" She asked.

I nodded. "Or something..." I said too quietly for them to hear.

Quil's face snapped up from Claire's and he looked at me suspiciously. Then he sniffed the air around us and closer to me and his eyes widened. "You ran all the way from Forks? That's at least 30 miles." He frowned at me.

I didn't want to tell him about my wolf. It was my secret. "I live near the edge of the forest, so it's closer to La Push. It did take a while to get here though." He continued watching me suspiciously.

Claire wasn't affected by the tense atmosphere though. "That is so cool. But Aunt Emily sais the forest is dangerous and you should never go in there." I stiffened and Quil noticed. Claire went on talking though, "Oooh, you have to meet Aunt Emily. She'll like you so much because you're soooo pretty." She pulled on Quil's arm. "Quil, can we please take Eesha to Aunt Emily? Please, please, please." It was obvious that Quil couldn't resist Claire's pleading.

"Claire, that's not polite" he said admonishing her, but he was smiling. "You have to ask Eesha first."

I laughed easily. "Sure, Claire, I'll come with you." She beamed and gave me a hug. They led the way to her house while I looked on at the scenery and chatted with them. Quil was attending La Push High and was a sophomore. He told me about his friends Jacob and Embry while Claire talked continuously about her wonderful Aunt Emily. If she was anything like Claire said, then it would definitely be good to meet her. I also watched how Claire and Quil interacted with each other. I had never seen a brother and sister share such a strong bond before. It was so cute watching them both and how much they cared for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

When we arrived at Emily's house, Claire let go of Quil's hand and ran inside giggling.

Quil followed after Claire with a grin on his face. When he got to the door, he tuned around and gestured for me to come inside. I could here boisterous loud voices in the house, and it made me a bit nervous. No, actually it downright frightened me. I walked inside hesitantly and Quil gave me a reassuring nod.

I was shocked by how many people were inside. Each man was atleast 6 foot and they were so built. I don't think they noticed me yet, but I looked on at them. I noticed Emily too, she was beautiful and had this peaceful glow about her. I barely noticed the three scars running down her face. Somehow, they made her look even more beautiful, like she was a strong woman who had learned a lot from the world. Then Claire saw that I was there. She yelled "Eesha, come over here" and everyone looked up, noticing that I was there for the first time and they were silent. It made me feel awkward. Did I lhave something on my face or something? She pulled me toward Aunt Emily.

I stuck my hand out "Hi, you must be Emily. Its nice to meet you." I said politely. She smiled "It's nice to meet you to. Why don't you sit down and have a muffin." Emily handed me one and I took a bite. "Wow, these are great, did you make them yourself?" I asked.

She smiled "Yeah, I did." With that everyone started talking amongst each other and I chatted with Emily and Claire. After a few minsutes, Quil came over with two men. "Hi I'm Embry" one of them said. He looked shy, but his huge size made it seem otherwise. The other one, looked like the overly happy type and said "I'm Seth." He looked me over curiosly and said "I've never seen you here before. Are you from Forks?"

"Yes, I just moved here recently" I replied.

The others, including Jacob and Jared, perked up after I said that. "Where did you move from?" Embry asked curiously. He sneakily tried to steal another muffin from the kitchen, but Emily caught him and slapped him with her spatula. "Ouch" he said, but he was grinning.

"I moved from India with my aunt. She's teaching art at Forks High." I said. Claire looked up at me excitedly after I said that.

"Oooh, thats so cool. I love art. I mostly love to draw. Do you want to see my Beauty and the Beast drawing? she asked looking excited. But then I remembered my aunt. What was I doing here? Nisha would be furious with me when I went home. The least I could do was call her and maybe she could pick me up. "Of course Claire, I'd love to see your drawing" I told her and she ran off fetch it. I asked Emily if I could borrow her phone to call my aunt. Then there was a howl and all the men left quickly, saying that they had some work to do. It was very strange.

I was dialing Nisha's number, when an extremely large half-naked man walked up to the open door and I couldn't help but gawk at him. The man was incredibly handsome in a scandalous way, with thick black hair, a strong jaw, a body that looked like it was sculpted by the gods. I know it was creepy to watch him like this, but I couldn't help it. He shook his head and little droplets of water flew out of of his hair, some of them trickling down his russet skinned chest to the dark trail of hair that led down to his cut offs. He walked into the house boldly as though he feared nothing in the world. Thats when I flew back into reality and realized that it was raining.

I blushed and turned my face away from him so that I could call Nisha. Hopefully he hadn't seen me staring at him so boldly. That would be too embarrasing. She didn't pick up even after I dialed twice. This was not good, she was probably already looking for me. But how was I going to get home in the rain? I sighed in frustration and the man stiffened. I glanced up at him and realized then that he had been observing me this whole time. I met his eyes nervously and then I was a goner. They were a deep brown color and as they looked into mine, I felt a sense of warmth fill me all the way to my toes. I knew then that he was my soul mate. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest and I was suddenly whole. He seemed amazed for a second, but then his expression quickly changed into comprehension, sadness and finally to anger. He growled out, "what are _you _doing here?"

I took a few steps back confusedly and said "I'm s-sorry," lowering my eyes. I dont know why I was apologizing to him, but he frightened me and my chest hurt. My soul mate hated me. But then I realized that I was acting like a girl without a backbone. My mom said she wanted me to be strong and I had nothing to be sorry for. What would she think if she saw that I was acting like a coward. I stuck my chin up and stared hard into his eyes. "Actually I take that back. I have nothing to be sorry for. I don't even know who you are!" I said defiantly.

He looked proud for a second but then his expression of fury came back. He grabbed my arm and told me angrily "You shouldn't be here. You don't belong here!." He pulled me harshly towards the door and I whimpered in pain as he pushed me particularly hard towards the door, causing me to lose balance of my footing and fall down. He looked sorry for a second and stretched his hand out a little, but then brought it back as though he forgot that he didnt want me there. I saw that he was still angry, but I didn't understand why. I felt hurt, so hurt and just plain humiliated. The tears started to roll down my cheeks and I had the urge to just get out of there. After all, how much could a girl take.

As I was getting ready to leave, Claire walked in, in her own happy world with some drawings in her hand. Seeing my tear stained cheeks and Paul's angry stance, she screamed "Paul, what did you do!" But I was already out of there. I couldn't take it anymore. As I left the house, I felt like my heart was slowly ripping apart. I ran all the way home in 10 minutes, forgetting that the distance was at least 15 miles and not realizing that I was turning into a full Nagi with supernatural speed and strength. I crashed into the bed of my room, letting the sobs overtake me as I fell into a blanket of darknes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Paul POV

I left home to start patrol. Well, it wasn't really a home. To me, it was more like a building with rooms and furniture in it, but I liked to keep it that way.

My dad used to abuse my mom for almost 6 years. He used to drink and gamble a lot but when he lost, he would come home and take it out on my mom. I used to hear her screams at night, but I was too scared to ever help her. She used to tell me that she loved him and he would change one day. She hoped with all her heart that he would grow out of the addiction, but it never happened. I urged her to report him to the police, but she refused. She would say "I need him" and go away whenever I tried to argue with her.

One day, when I was 14, dad had a suspicion that mom was cheating on him. He was so angry that he tried to strangle her. I hit him on the head with one of his beer bottles and he died. After two years, my mom killed herself too. She told me she couldn't live without dad because she had loved him so much. In my opinion, her "love" was more of a sick obsession. Mom felt like she had to be loyal to him and support him through his hard times. She was convinced that his death was because her.

I became an orphan and people would sympathize me. But I didn't care what they thought or what they said to me. I didn't need any of them. If there was one thing I learned from the world, it was that love was actually just need and desire. Love made people weak, dependant and obsessed, till they never knew what they were without it. I didn't want to be like that, ever.

After my mom's death, I filed for emancipation, living in my empty home just by myself and embracing the loneliness. I became what people referred to as a "man whore," sleeping with practically every girl on the rez just because I enjoyed it. I never committed to any of them and just stuck to having one night stands. Sex became an outlet for me, to vent out all the anger I had on the world. I also got into a lot of fights because my temper wasn't so great.

Then, when I turned 17, I started changing. My behavior grew worse until I phased for the first time into a wolf. Sam Uley was the Alpha and he helped me along the way. I had been working for his construction company so I knew what he was like and after hearing his thoughts, I knew I could trust him. As more of us began to phase, including my friend Jared, and then Embry, I began to hate that there was no privacy in the pack mind. I hated hearing about Sam and Jared's infatuation with their imprints, it was almost sickening. But at the same time, I had finally found my place in the word. I instinctively trusted my pack brothers and they became my family.

Being a wolf also made me realize what I had been missing out in the world. I became more disciplined and worked harder in school, I liked the fact that I was saving people from bloodsuckers and I wanted to do more for the community. My father's abuse towards my mother would always be ingrained in my head, and I wanted to stop anything like that from happening again to anyone else, at least in La Push. So, after graduating from high school, I went to a Police Academy and became a policeman. Now I was 19 and I was content with the way my life was. I still didn't like the idea of settling down because, truth is, I don't need anyone. I fucked a different woman every night and I enjoyed the way they fawned over me.

La Push had a very low crime rate but occasionally there would be some problems, especially in Forks, and I would work with Chief Swan to get them under control. My job as an officer was also very useful for the pack, especially when people got suspicious about the stench of a vampire being burned or giant wolves running around.

I took off my cut offs and phased for patrol

I was running around the perimeter when Leah phased in to do patrol with me. She was the only female pack mate, but you could barely tell she was a woman with the way she dressed and acted. She was a bitch in every sense of the word.

_Ouch that hurt _Lead said through her mind

_Do you think I care? _I asked sarcastically

_Yes, you do. You just don't know it yet_ she said smugly.

_Just leave me alone, Leah, _I said roughly. I blocked my thoughts away from her before she could come up with another remark. She was too annoying to be around. Ever since Sam imprinted on Emily 2 years ago and left her, she became like that; self-centered, annoying, sarcastic, and untrusting.

Most people say that Leah and I are exactly alike, but I know her well enough to say that she's the complete opposite, because the bitchy attitude is actually just her shell. In reality, she's scared about falling in love again and the possibility of another heartbreak. She wants people to think she's rude and mean because having someone pity you is worse than being hated. I guess I'm one of the only people that understands her that way, not that I'd ever tell anyone.

After an hour I smelled something delicious of jasmine and fresh watermelon and I had the urge to find out where it was coming from. I followed the scent through the forest, but not noticing where I was going, I fell into a ditch and scratched open my leg. Now it was bleeding. Thank god Leah wasn't listening in, otherwise she woud ridicule me for atleast a week.

I jumped out of the ditch and continued searching. Then, I heard a humming voice. It was so peaceful and soothing and I remembered my mother and the times she sang to me as a child. A girl, probably around the age of 17, was sitting on a log, with her eyes closed and I realized that she was the one who had the intoxicating scent and was humming.

She was dressed in a simple t shirt and jeans and had a skin color similar to mine, but a few shades lighter. There was something about her that drew me in and I stepped closer to see her better. I smelled something else, it was tears, and she had obviously been crying. She also looked like she was lost, considering that she was in the middle of the forest and the trail was at least half a mile away. I felt bad and had the urge to wrap her up in my warm fur to make her feel better. Wait, what the fuck was I thinking? I didn't care about this girl, she was nothing to me. I decided to just go away before she saw me.

But then, she looked up and I was so happy she did. Her eyes were so beautiful and innocent looking, and I wanting to hide her away and protect her from the rest of the world. She was stunning, with thick curly hair that cascaded down her back and sharp features that made her look exotic. But then, she gasped and I realized that I was standing too close to her. I took a few steps back from her and cautiously watched as she looked me over. She seemed like she didn't fear me so I took another step closer, but yelped when I applied too much pressure on my leg that was hurt. I looked over at the girl and saw that she as staring at the wound with a thoughtful look on her face.

She said "Oh, you poor thing. Let me help you" and I became eager at the prospect that she would try to help me. She carefully walked close to me and bent to look at my leg. Then she touched it and an electric jolt went through me. I realized why I wanted to be near her so much. It was because she was my imprint and the crazy spirits wanted to torture me some more. I had to get out of there immediately. I did not need an imprint. I growled at her, hoping it would scare her away, but she didn't seem like she was frightened of me. What a foolish girl.

Then she did something surprising. She said "No, you are a bad wolf so you sit down right now". My imprint had ordered me to sit and my wolf sat down against my will. I couldn't even move! Stupid imprinting. She placed her palm on the wound and closed her eyes, humming the same tune she had been humming before.

She was smiling and I couldn't help but stare at how it made her face radiant, even more impossibly beautiful than before. I was mesmerized. Then she took off her hand and I was startled that the wound was complete gone. How had she done that? It would have taken till tomorrow to heal completely even with the wolf healing. I guess she was just special.

But that didn't mean I liked her. She had done me a favor so I was going to repay her. I decided to drop her off in La Push because it was nearby and then I could continue living my life without her. It was for the best. I crouched down next to her as an indication to get on my back and she did. Wow, she was either really brave or close to suicidal. I rose back up and ran through the forest. When she laughed, it was like music to my ears and I ran even faster. She made me feel exhilarated and just different than I'd ever felt before. Soon we arrived on the beach and I didn't feel like letting let her go.


	7. Chapter 7

Paul POV

When we arrived at La Push, I crouched down so the girl could get off of me. She jumped off of my back gracefully and said "thank you. I probably would have been dead if you weren't there to help me." She patted me on the head and gave me a kiss on my muzzle.

She stared back at me lovingly and her smile looked as beautiful as the moon lit up by the sun. Wait, what in the world was I thinking? I don't want to like her and she definitely shouldn't like me. These crazy feelings I have are not mine; they don't belong to the real Paul Lahote. I started growling as I thought of my mom and how she felt like she needed my dad. I don't need anyone, especially not an imprint to be obsessed over like Sam, Jacob, Jared and Quil.

Then, I saw my imprint's face and she looked sad that I was growling at her. I knew it was my fault, but it was for the best. I didn't need her and she certainly didn't need me.

She started crying again as she walked away and I felt like shit for doing that to her. But I reminded myself again that it was for the best. I was messed up, with a bad attitude, a reputation with the women and absolutely nothing to offer her.

If I tried to be with her, our relationship would always serve as a reminder of who I never wanted to be like in my life; my mother. I didn't want to be needy, reliant and dependent on someone. I was happy enough with the way my life was, so I decided to just ignore the imprint.

As I walked away, I began worrying about the girl, if she would get home safely and why she was lost in the woods. But I told myself it was the policeman in me that wanted to make sure the girl was safe, not the imprint. The real Paul hated her because she was making my life so much more difficult.

_So, what's this I hear about a girl_ Leah asked thoughtfully

_Its none of your business_ I growled angrily

_What crawled up your ass and died?_ Leah asked sarcastically

_I imprinted and I don't want it_ I said, hoping she'd leave me alone since I was giving a more polite answer. I showed her my thoughts and she was silent. A bit too silent.

_You can't ignore an imprint. I would know_ she said thoughtfully

_You don't know shit, Leah. Just because Sam didn't care enough to break the imprint with Emily doesn't mean I'm not going to try_ I said

_You're such a dumbass_ Leah said angrily

_And why is that, Lee-lee?_ I asked with a smirk. I knew she hated that name; it was what Sam used to call her.

_You can't break an imprint. It's impossible, at least on your side, you'll always feel the connection_ she said thoughtfully.

_What are you talking about?_ I asked impatiently

_I read through the old legends a few weeks after I phased and that's what I read. You'll be in pain if you try to ignore her. Besides, how would you feel if you did ignore the imprint and she led her life without you, dating, getting married, having kids of her own…_

_Leah just shut up! _I said angrily_. _She was right, though, it made me feel sick that my imprint could end up with another man. But I had to let it be that way. She definitely didn't need me and I didn't need her.

_Trust me, you do need her _Leah said sarcastically

_I don't need her _I growled angrily. I attacked her and bit her on the neck, hoping she would shut her mouth now. But no, she let out a howl to alert the other pack members. I decided to phase and get some lunch while she tattletaled on me like a little girl who had her pigtails cut off in the middle of class.

I didn't want to hear the packs advice about imprinting either. They all thought it was some magical connection that made your life wonderfully brighter and more beautiful, but I hated it. I had dreaded the idea imprinting on someone since the first day I d phased and Sam told me what it was.

_You're in big trouble_ she said, sneering at me. I phased and put on my cutoffs before the rest of the Pack arrived to interrogate me. I ran to Emily's house for some lunch.

When I got to the doorstep, I shook my head to get rid of the rain and wiped my feet on the mat. Emily hated it when the house was wet and it wasn't fun being scolded by her, especially being that I was a grown policeman.

I walked into the house when I felt like someone was watching me. I looked to the side noticing a girl sitting on a chair with the telephone in her hands, calling someone. She was turned away from me and I couldn't see her face because it was hidden by a curtain of long curly black hair that I just wanted to run my hands through. I checked her out openly, noticing that the plain clothes she wore were doing nothing to hide her large breasts, and hourglass figure. I would definitely be banging her tonight...

She sighed while she was still turned away and I caught some of her scent, realizing that she was the girl from the forest, my imprint. Why was she here of all places? I had to get out of there before she saw me. Just as I was about to leave, she looked up at me suddenly and I couldn't look away from her eyes. The imprint seemed more real as a human and I felt a wave of lust overwhelm me as I stared at her. She was blushing a little, the pink color making her face look like it was in full bloom. She had full pink lips that were made for kissing and cute dimples on her cheeks that made her look shy and innocent. I wanted to make love to her over and over until she couldn't walk. I wanted to…

Wait, make love? I don't do that. I don't love women, I fuck them. I suddenly remembered again that she was my imprint and I was going to ignore it. She would be the cause of my destruction and I had to get her out of my life. I looked at her with anger even though it hurt to do so. "What are you doing here?" I demanded angrily.

She took a few steps back, looking confused. "I'm s-sorry," she said lowered her eyes. It made me even angrier that she wasn't looking at me. She looked confused but I didn't need to explain anything to her. She didn't belong here, because I didn't need her. I don't need an imprint. She was just making my life difficult. Then she said something surprising, "Actually I take that back. I have nothing to be sorry for. I don't even know who you are" she stated with her head held high.

I was momentarily stunned. No one had ever stood up to me like that, at least for a while. She didn't look intimidated and it seemed that she wasn't going to leave the easy way, so I was going to make her. I know it wasn't right, being a police officer and everything, but I needed to leave an impression on her so she would be too scared to ever come back. It would be better that way. I grabbed her by her arm and told her roughly, "You shouldn't be here. You don't belong here." I pushed her towards the door but she lost balance of her footing and fell down. I winced when she whimpered and I felt like just chopping my hand off. I had hoped to intimidate her a little so she would just leave from my life, but now she was crying again and it was because of me, again. I hate tears.

I realized that I was acting like how my dad was when he abused my mom. I didn't want to be like him. As I looked at the girl, she looked completely heartbroken and it made me, the heartless man-whore, feel sick and disgusted with myself. I stretched my hand out to help her get up, but then realized that I didn't want her to forgive me, and pulled my hand back. Even though I want to help her, I realized that it would be better if she hated me. If I accepted the imprint, she would be miserable, heartbroken and depressed the rest of her life just like my mom. I just wasn't a good guy. She needed someone that was caring, thoughtful, compassionate, and always made her happy but I couldn't be that for her. I just didn't know how.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Eesha POV

I woke up the next day feeling sick. I tried getting up but the nausea overwhelmed me so much that I fell back onto the bed with a dizzy spell. I look at the clock and saw that I had only 45 minutes to get to school. I tried getting up, but groaned, when I felt like I was picking up 500 pounds.

Nisha came into my room, as usual without knocking and, looked surprised when she saw me. Probably because of how sick I looked. She gently touched my forehead with the back of her hand, "Eesha you're burning up. You need to stay in bed the rest of the day." She looked me over. "Let me get you some medicine" she said as she walked away.

For once, I didn't want to argue with her. I didn't feel like going to school. Yesterday was a horrible day and I wasn't ready to face the world again, especially since Paul hated me. My stomach twisted as I remembered Paul. He was my soul-mate and my other half, but we would never be together because he hated me. It didn't make sense at all, but there was a part of me that really wanted to know why he disliked me so much, when we never even met before. Did I disgust him? Was I a reminder of someone he hated? Had he seen me before? Did he know something that I didn't know? All these questions plagued my mind and I knew that I would never feel peaceful again until they were answered.

Nisha came back with some Benadryl and a bowl of soup, holding her cell phone in her hands. She looked pleased about something and was blushing a little. How strange, she was usually really serious and emotionless…

I realized that I should apologize to her for how I acted yesterday. "Nisha, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about my behavior yesterday. I-"

She cut me off, "-Its fine Eesha. You were right about some things you said. I do need to respect your privacy. I was being very childish yesterday." She paused for a second, looking oddly cheerful again. "Ok, well, I'm going to go to school now. Make sure you drink your soup and sleep. I don't want you going outside, ok? I'll be back by five."

She went away without waiting for my reply. She didn't even ask where I was yesterday night. Something seemed off about her. I could tell she was hiding something from me and I had to find out what it was. I quietly tiptoed down the stairs quietly, hoping Nisha wouldn't notice that I was spying on her. The nausea rolled over me, but I ignored at as I watched her. She was doing the same things as usual, eating some cereal, getting her coffee, reading the newspaper and such, when I felt something. I felt her feelings. I shook my head, trying to erase the weirdness of it all, when I felt them again. I could read that she was deeply in love with someone and she desperately wanted that person's affections. I could also tell that she was lying about something very important and she didn't feel guilty about it, but proud. I walked back to my room and lay down on the bed.

My mom had mentioned reading Raj's aura in her dream, so maybe the same thing is happening to me, and I really am becoming a Nagi…

I thought of Nisha's feelings again, becoming confused. Who was she lying to? It couldn't possibly be me…or could it? But that would be impossible because she cares about me and she would never feel proud about lying to me. I scoffed at the possibility that she would lie to me. It was probably just to one of the students or something. But, being in love with someone was so much deeper. That someone couldn't be from Forks, since we'd only moved here a week ago, so he had to be from India. I thought of the possibilities and then remembered Raj. She had pretended to love him so she could find out about me. But what if she really did love him? Could I really trust her? My nausea came back with full force as I thought about it.

I ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. I felt lightheaded again and then lost consciousness.

.

When I opened my eyes, the light of the bathroom felt too harsh. I felt a gross taste in my mouth and remembered that I'd vomited. I brushed my teeth thoroughly and used some mouthwash to erase the bitter taste. I saw the time and it was 3:00. I quickly went downstairs to get something to eat when I felt my stomach growling.

I was feeling a little better and not as dizzy, but I had a restless feeling in the pit of my stomach, like I needed to be free. Maybe I needed some fresh air. I changed into some decent clothes and went downstairs again. But when I tried to open the door, it didn't budge. I tried again with the door in the back of the house but it too was completely locked. I let out a scream of frustration as I realized that Nisha had purposely locked me in the house. But why would she do that?

Then it all made sense to me. Her aura and strange behavior all fit. Nisha was using me and had lied to me... She loved Raj and was helping him the whole time. I let out a sob and fell to the floor as I thought about it. She had played with me the whole time and my mom and I had trusted her. She took me all the way to the US pretending that she would sacrifice anything for me and got me to trust her. But in secret, she was working for Raj, telling him about if I'd changed into a Nagi or not... Nisha knew everything. Raj probably thought that if I felt happy and safe, it would spur on the change, so he sent me here with someone who both he and I trusted, so Nisha could watch over me without me ever knowing.

That's why Nisha seemed unusual today. She knew I was changing into a Nagi, probably because I was acting weird and feeling strange since yesterday. I had blacked out during lunch, left the rest of the day without a notice and today I woke up sick. She knew that something was going on with me and she was right. I was becoming a Nagi.

Now she had locked the doors because she wanted to keep me from running away again. I knew I had to get out of there. I couldn't be with her anymore or she'd give me to Raj to be his pet or something. I grimaced as I pictured how that would be like.

I looked around for a means to escape and noticed that there was a large window in the kitchen. I hurried over to it and tried to pull the handle up, but it was stuck. I tried to open every window in the house, but they were all locked. Then I remembered that there was a window in Nisha's room. I ran upstairs to her room, tripping on my feet as I started feeling lightheaded again.

I realized that the window was behind her king sized bed. I pulled it back a foot, suddenly realizing that super strength was another ability I would have as a Nagi. I smiled triumphantly when I heard the click of the window opening and the breeze of the outside. I felt better outside. The fresh air made me feel rejuvenated, but I still had this unsettling feeling in my stomach. I jumped off the roof and ran into the forest, hearing the sounds of the wildlife around me. It started to grow dark and I could tell the evening had approached. I ran and ran, several miles, fully enjoying the speed I had as a Nagi. It reminded me of when I was with my wolf, but it wasn't the same. It would never be the same because Paul hated me and so did the wolf. I was unwelcome in La Push.

I thought about Paul again and I felt anguish fill every fiber of my being. It wasn't fair. I had nothing and no one who cared about me. Everyone hated me, died or cheated me. I sat down in the forest, feeling a sense of déjà vu run over me. That unsettling feeling came back in the pit of my stomach and I held my necklace in my hand. A burning pain went through me and I screamed out loud. My throat felt so dry and it felt like fire was running through my veins. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply, and thought about what I had to do and what was happening to me.

Inspiration struck me and I realized that I had to transform myself into a Nagi. I had to become a snake. I took off my necklace and put it in my pocket. The fire became worse and I fell to the ground, feeling like I couldn't breathe. I screamed again in anguish, but bit when tongue when I realized that someone might hear me.

Then all of a sudden the pain stopped and my heart stopped racing. I looked up, startled when I noticed that the trees looked way too large. I tried to pick myself up with my arms, but then realized unexpectedly that I had no arms. I was a snake! Oh no, how was I going to change back? I maneuvered myself into the pocket of my pants that now lay on the ground and dragged my necklace out with my head. I lied on top of it, but I didn't change back. I was still a snake!

I started freaking out as I thought of my life now as a snake. I would have to eat rodents, slither around without arms and legs and run away from humans in fright, and of course without legs. How wonderful! At least no one cares about me, so I wouldn't really be missed. That's good, right?

As I was wallowing in self-pity, I heard something about twenty feet away. A smooth voice was speaking into a walkie talkie. I squirmed around to see that it was a police officer. I looked at his face and saw that it was Paul. I gasped and hid behind a tree.

Paul was here and he was a police officer. My heart warmed at the prospect that he was a good person and he helped the community. He obviously didn't like me, but it still made me feel good that he wasn't a bad person, if that makes any sense. All of a sudden, I noticed I had hands again and I shrieked. I put my hand over my mouth in fear, but it was too late. Paul had already heard me and worse, I was naked.

...

**Please review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Eesha POV

Paul was looking thoughtfully at me eyes with a strange expression on his handsome face...was it sadness? My heart clenched at the thought that I was the cause of this. "Wait right here, I need to make a quick call" Pall said with his deep voice. Chills ran down my spine as the depth of his voice reverberated through me. He turned his back to me and began talking to someone in a hushed but resigned tone. I didn't know what to make of this. He was just angry a few seconds ago and now it was like a switch had turned off. It had to be something I said, but what could it be? I searched my memory for any clue but nothing fit.

He must know something about me that I never mentioned. My heart raced as I felt a sense of guilt fill me. That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know why he was acting like this or I would never be left in peace.

I looked from the corner of my eye and saw my necklace on the ground covered by leaves. I picked it up quickly and hid it in the pocket of Paul's shirt. I fisted it in the palm of my hand, concentrating on the heat that it was now emanating. I felt a tug towards Paul who was still on the phone and felt his aura for the first time. His heart was actually very large but it was covered in a wall of denial and self hatred. I pushed harder with all my might past the barriers and began to feel the way his heart secretly held love and adoration for someone. My heart raced at the possibilities and then he turned around, as if sensing something out of the norm. He stepped closer to me and looked me in the eyes with a thoughtful expression. "Are you ok?" he asked. I looked at him wide eyed and nodded. He was so close. I could feel the heat and electricity between us and I wanted more than anything to touch him.

"I think the real question is; are you ok?" I asked with a shy smile. Before waiting for his reply, I stepped closer to him, watching how his eyes observed every small movement I made and how his nostrils flared. I looked deep into his wide eyes and then engulfed as much of him as I could in a hug. I pressed myself into the warmth of his chest and felt his heart race below my ear. He smelled of musk, the woods and something similar to my wolf. How strange.

I felt his hand reach out and stroke my hair hesitantly in a gentle caress, and then he moved his hands to my shoulder and nudged at it to move me away from him. I felt momentarily hurt until I noticed the conflicting feelings in his dark eyes. He said in a low, strained voice "What are you doing? This isn't right" and turned his head away from me. He wasn't looking at me anymore.

To say I was hurt would be an understatement, but I wasn't going to let him know it. He needed me just as much as I needed him. He just didn't know it yet. "I should take you back home. It's getting late." I looked at my surroundings and fell back into reality. It was dark out and I had to come up with an excuse fast.

"No, I can walk back. I think I know the way." I said bravely. There was no way I was going home or letting Paul near my aunt. Who knows what she could do.

"You think?" Paul said in a dangerously low voice. He stepped towards me and I saw the anger and frustration in his eyes. He grabbed onto my arm roughly pulling me over towards his car and then I saw red. I pulled my arm out of his hold and glared at him.

"What is your problem? I'm not a possession or a piece of property that you can manhandle!" I yelled out. I rubbed at my arm as it started turning an ugly shade of red. Paul saw and his expression became even angrier if that was possible. He started trembling and the tremors became worse as he stared at my bruised arm. I knew I had to help him. I stepped towards him.

"No, Eesha get back!" Paul growled in a voice that would have scared any other girl. But that didn't deter me.

I touched Paul's cheek and caressed it as I looked into his eyes. Slowly his trembling stopped and his expression changed into a deeper emotion. He took my hand that was on his cheek and moved it up to the bruise. He touched it gently as though he couldn't believe what he did. "I'm sorry" he said in a choked voice as though he was holding something back. "I can't believe I did that."

I looked at him with a sad smile and said, "Its no big deal. The bruise will probably disappear in a few days." I looked around me and realized that now would be the best opportunity to get away. "I have to go home now. Bye Paul" I said briefly as I turned around to leave.

Paul stopped me and grabbed my hand. I felt the resurgence of electricity between us and it shocked me. I didn't want to let go, but I had to.

"Don't go yet" he said earnestly. "Let me take you wherever you're staying for the night? Anywhere you want? I won't bother you after that. I promise." Paul said confidently, looking at me with deep emotion.

"You promise?" I repeated questioningly. I had just the place, I though triumphantly. Paul nodded. "I want to stay the night at your home."


	10. Chapter 10

Eesha POV

Paul was looking thoughtfully at me eyes with a strange expression on his handsome face...was it sadness? My heart clenched at the thought that I was the cause of this. "Wait right here, I need to make a quick call" Pall said with his deep voice. Chills ran down my spine as the depth of his voice reverberated through me. He turned his back to me and began talking to someone in a hushed but resigned tone. I didn't know what to make of this. He was just angry a few seconds ago and now it was like a switch had turned off. It had to be something I said, but what could it be? I searched my memory for any clue but nothing fit.

He must know something about me that I never mentioned. My heart raced as I felt a sense of guilt fill me. That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know why he was acting like this or I would never be left in peace.

I looked from the corner of my eye and saw my necklace on the ground covered by leaves. I picked it up quickly and hid it in the pocket of Paul's shirt. I fisted it in the palm of my hand, concentrating on the heat that it was now emanating. I felt a tug towards Paul who was still on the phone and felt his aura for the first time. His heart was actually very large but it was covered in a wall of denial and self hatred. I pushed harder with all my might past the barriers and began to feel the way his heart secretly held love and adoration for someone. My heart raced at the possibilities and then he turned around, as if sensing something out of the norm. He stepped closer to me and looked me in the eyes with a thoughtful expression. "Are you ok?" he asked. I looked at him wide eyed and nodded. He was so close. I could feel the heat and electricity between us and I wanted more than anything to touch him.

"I think the real question is; are you ok?" I asked with a shy smile. Before waiting for his reply, I stepped closer to him, watching how his eyes observed every small movement I made and how his nostrils flared. I looked deep into his wide eyes and then engulfed as much of him as I could in a hug. I pressed myself into the warmth of his chest and felt his heart race below my ear. He smelled of musk, the woods and something similar to my wolf. How strange.

I felt his hand reach out and stroke my hair hesitantly in a gentle caress, and then he moved his hands to my shoulder and nudged at it to move me away from him. I felt momentarily hurt until I noticed the conflicting feelings in his dark eyes. He said in a low, strained voice "What are you doing? This isn't right" and turned his head away from me. He wasn't looking at me anymore.

To say I was hurt would be an understatement, but I wasn't going to let him know it. He needed me just as much as I needed him. He just didn't know it yet. "I should take you back home. It's getting late." I looked at my surroundings and fell back into reality. It was dark out and I had to come up with an excuse fast.

"No, I can walk back. I think I know the way." I said bravely. There was no way I was going home or letting Paul near my aunt. Who knows what she could do.

"You think?" Paul said in a dangerously low voice. He stepped towards me and I saw the anger and frustration in his eyes. He grabbed onto my arm roughly pulling me over towards his car and then I saw red. I pulled my arm out of his hold and glared at him.

"What is your problem? I'm not a possession or a piece of property that you can manhandle!" I yelled out. I rubbed at my arm as it started turning an ugly shade of red. Paul saw and his expression became even angrier if that was possible. He started trembling and the tremors became worse as he stared at my bruised arm. I knew I had to help him. I stepped towards him.

"No, Eesha get back!" Paul growled in a voice that would have scared any other girl. But that didn't deter me.

I touched Paul's cheek and caressed it as I looked into his eyes. Slowly his trembling stopped and his expression changed into a deeper emotion. He took my hand that was on his cheek and moved it up to the bruise. He touched it gently as though he couldn't believe what he did. "I'm sorry" he said in a choked voice as though he was holding something back. "I can't believe I did that."

I looked at him with a sad smile and said, "Its no big deal. The bruise will probably disappear in a few days." I looked around me and realized that now would be the best opportunity to get away. "I have to go home now. Bye Paul" I said briefly as I turned around to leave.

Paul stopped me and grabbed my hand. I felt the resurgence of electricity between us and it shocked me. I didn't want to let go, but I had to.

"Don't go yet" he said earnestly. "Let me take you wherever you're staying for the night? Anywhere you want? I won't bother you after that. I promise." Paul said confidently, looking at me with deep emotion.

"You promise?" I repeated questioningly. I had just the place, I though triumphantly. Paul nodded. "I want to stay the night at your home."


End file.
